Finding heart
by Tori Bradley
Summary: PART 1 OF MY NS SERIES:After Lothor's demise, the rangers try to find their places in the world... and who to share their lives with- COMPLETE... important AN
1. chapter 1

Marah stood with her arm linked with Dustin's. She stared up at the large neon sign and gave him a questioning look.  
"Okay- why are you guys doing this again?" she asked everyone. Hunter and Shane gave each other smirks.  
"Because the ladies think they're hot," Shane said. He was greeted by a high five from Hunter causing everyone to laugh. Tori just shook her head.  
"Marah, we're doing this so we'll always remember the bond we shared," she said sweetly.  
"Awe! Tori's getting all sappy again!" Blake said in a mockingly sweet tone. Tori punched him in the arm with a huge smile on her face. He felt his knees turn to rubber as she stared at him with her brilliant blue eyes. Cam snapped everyone back to attention.  
"Can we just do this? I really hate needles, so I'd like to get this done as soon as possible."  
"Alright, alright, let's go." Shane said as they headed in to the tattoo parlor.  
Three of them went at once- each with their own artist. Hunter and Cam watched as Shane flinched whenever the needle ran across his skin. He tried to play off the pain, but the guys saw right through it. In another area, Marah was awestruck by what was happening. Dustin's arm was covered in black ink, and the artist would periodically wipe it away to reveal the design. She smiled when she saw the design almost finished. Tori was the coolest out of all of them. She didn't even flinch. She glanced over at Blake who was sitting in a chair next to her.  
"You're next you know," she said as hers was being colored in. He smiled weakly at her. He had a terrible fear of needles, but hadn't told anyone. When the wind rangers were finished, the thunders and the samurai were next. Cam and Hunter had no problem with theirs. Blake on the other and looked like he was going to pass out. Tori looked over and saw him starting to sweat. She moved closer and grabbed his right hand in hers. She gently began stroking it trying to calm him.  
He looked up at her and immediately forgot about everything else. He loved her with all his heart- he had from the first moment he saw her. Even while under Lothor's influence, he still felt it for her. Now that he was destroyed, they had all the time in the world to spend together. The only problem now was telling her.  
"You alright?" she asked sweetly. He sent back a weak smile and nodded his head. She loved feeling his hand in hers- it felt so right. She felt the same way about him that he did for her. She knew she'd have to tell him before it was too late.  
Some time later, the six rangers and Marah were sitting on the beach admiring their new accessories. They had defeated Lothor about two weeks prior and returned their morphers, Blake and Hunter decided to stay in Blue Bay Harbor with their friends, and Marah had picked up right where she left off with Dustin. She sat in front of him on the beach. He had his head resting on her shoulder. Tori looked over at them and let out a deep sigh.  
"Tor? You alright?" Blake asked her.  
"Yea, I'm fine. Just thinking." 'Just thinking about how good it would feel to be that way with you,' she said in her head. She glanced around at her friends. They all had gotten the same type of tattoo- their ranger insignias in the respective colors. All of them in the same spot- the inside of their left forearms where their morphers had once been. She smiled as Shane, Cam and Hunter were fighting over something. She knew to cherish this moment. Shane would be leaving in a few weeks for training camp. He had been called by a skateboarding scout who had seen him at an expo, and was asked to go and train for the pros. Everyone was thrilled that he had been asked. He had been approached before, but was unable to go because of his ranger duties. Now he was free to do whatever he wanted.  
She suddenly had the urge to cry. She remembered that Blake and Hunter had been approached by Factory Blue before. Did that meant hat they would be leaving too? Her mind cleared when she felt a hand on hers. She glanced up to see Blake looking at her. She blushed slightly causing her head to go down. Blake squeezed her hand a little tighter and motioned his head in the direction of the strip of sand. He began to get up when he heard his cell phone ring.  
'Damn it!' he cursed. He reluctantly let go of her hand and answered the call. After a few minutes he hung up and gave her a sweet smile.  
"Everything alright?" she asked.  
"Yea, that was Roger Hannah. You know from Factory Blue? He wants to see me and Hunter like now." He said kind of disappointed. Hunter heard this and jumped to his feet.  
"Sweet! What are we waiting for? Where is he?" hunter asked excitedly.  
"Storm Chargers talking to Kelly." Hunter grabbed his arm and nearly dragged him off the beach. He gave one last look to Tori, who was very miffed by all this, and left with Hunter.  
  
(((((((())))))))  
  
Tori sat alone in her apartment later that day. She grabbed her keyboard out of her closet and a small blue book from her bookshelf. She never told anyone about this. She began piano lessons before she was old enough to read words. Her father gave her the gift of surfing and her mother gave her music. Whether it was dancing, singing, or composing, Tori always had a knack for it. After her parents were killed in a car accident when she was 17, she put everything away.  
Now she had a reason to begin again. A new inspiration. She smiled as she turned to a song she had written. She began writing it when she first met Blake, and over time, she had added on to it. She got a sinking feeling in her stomach as she thought of him leaving her. She had to do this. If she couldn't tell him directly how she felt, maybe her song could.  
She sat down in front of the equipment she had borrowed from Cam. She knew she would be doing this at some point, but she didn't expect to do it so soon. If Blake signed with Factory Blue, he'd be gone for who knows how long. She hit the record button on the recorder and began to play softly. Soon she was singing with all her heart and soul. She stopped the recorder when the last note faded into the air. She had tears streaming down her face.  
  
(((((((()))))))))  
  
The next day Cam was sitting outside the academy's main building when Blake approached him.  
"Hey, have you seen Tori around?" he asked.  
"Yea, she said something about going to meditate in the forest," Cam said motioning to the woods behind the building. Blake streaked off in that direction and found her sitting under a large tree. She didn't appear to be meditating, but sleeping. He crept closer to her and saw that her eyes were closed lightly. She was indeed asleep.  
He thought she looked like an angel sitting in the sunlight. It made what he had to do even more difficult. He and hunter had indeed signed to a development deal with Roger Hannah. It was great, but they had to leave in the morning. He gently sat next to her and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. She opened her eyes to see Blake next to her.  
"Blake? What are you doing here?" she asked surprised. It was like he had stepped out of her dream. He stood up and helped her up.  
"I, uh, ,I have to talk to you about something." He and Tori walked back towards the academy as they spoke. "Hunter and I signed with Roger Hannah," he said softly. Tori felt her eyes water. "We're leaving tomorrow morning for Boston. Then we're headed to Europe, Roger thinks we'll get better training overseas for the first couple of months," he said looking down at the ground.  
Tori felt her heart breaking. She wanted to tell him not to go- that she loved him- but anger took over body.  
"Tomorrow? You're leaving tomorrow? When the fuck were you going to tell us about this?! Or were you just going to run off without a trace again?!" she screamed at him.  
The sudden change in her shocked him. He could do nothing but respond. "You know I thought you'd be happy for me! Jesus Tori Shane gets signed and you jump for joy, but when hunter and I do you act like it's the fucking plague! Don't you ever think about anybody else?!" he shouted. Tori's hand connected with his face.  
"Do you?!" she screamed back. Blake was still stunned by the slap she had given him, She had punched him before, but that was sparring. This was different- Tori actually slapped him. Her eyes filled with tears. She saw the shocked look in his face and looked at her now trembling hand. She ran away in a streak of blue light. 


	2. DISCLAIMER

I do not own Power Rangers. They are all copy-written by Saban, or some other thing- I dunno. The song "I never saw blue like that" belongs to Shawn Colvin (it's really awesome, you should listen to it sometime). Also Disney owns "When you wish upon a star". I do however own Sarah Williams and Laura Chien. Please Read and Review!!! 


	3. chapter 2

Tori reached her apartment and found all the musical equipment still set up. She took her keyboard and threw it against the wall, breaking a few of the keys off. She tore at the pages of her notebook and sank to the ground. 'Why did I just do that? Oh god what have I done' she cried. She gained her composure and stared at her broken instrument. 'Maybe I can set things right again.' She went over to the recorder and removed the disk with her song on it. She placed it in her computer and downloaded it. She transferred the file to a CD. When it was finished, she placed it in her CD player and listened.  
Every word that was said came from her soul, and even after what had just happened, she knew she still loved him with everything she had. She took the CD out and wrote his name on it. She took a piece of paper and wrote him a letter, hopefully making things better. It may not make it right, but she didn't want him to not know how she felt. She sealed the letter and the CD in an envelope. She kissed the seal and placed the package on her kitchen table.  
  
(((((((((((()))))))))))))  
  
Blake stood on his porch as the sun was rising. He was still fuming from the argument he had had with her. He loved her so much and she was treating him like shit. He wanted nothing more than to scoop her up in her arms and hold her to him- tasting her sweet lips for the first time. He pounded his fist on the railing.  
"Dude, easy. It's alright," Hunter said coming up behind him. Blake shrugged off his little tantrum and headed out the door- it was time to go.  
  
((((((((((())))))))))))  
  
Dustin, Shane, and Cam saw them off. Blake's heart sank when he didn't see Tori there. They all said their goodbyes and the thunder brothers headed for the gate. Blake turned one last time in hopes of seeing Tori, but his dreams were again shattered. He began to walk away when he heard footsteps running behind him. He turned to see Tori racing towards him. She stopped in front of him and froze. He had a good size welt on his cheek. She looked up at him.  
"Oh god. Blake I'm-" Blake didn't know what came over him, but he blew up at her.  
"What, you wanted me to have a broken jaw right?" Tori's eyes lit up.  
"I didn't mean to hit you Blake," she said apologetically.  
"Well, you did. So what- changed your mind about being such a bitch to me and decided to see me off?" For the first time ever Blake saw Tori cry. He had never meant for this to happen. She had come to try and apologize and he was being a royal jackass. Tears rolled down her cheeks. Blake reached out to touch her face, but she flinched away.  
"Tori, I'm-" she threw him an envelope and ran out of sight. Hunter saw what had happened and was shocked. He went over and grabbed Blake violently by the shirt collar.  
"You're a fucking idiot you know that?" he asked. Blake hung his head and walked onto the plane. He took his seat and looked at the envelope. It simply had his name on it in her flowing script. The plane took off and they left blue Bay Harbor.  
  
The Bradley brothers had been in flight for a few hours when Hunter fell asleep. Blake held the envelope in his hand, afraid to open it. He made sure Hunter was out cold before opening it. He found a letter and a CD inside. He slowly opened the letter and began to read.  
  
~Blake,  
I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am about what happened earlier. I never ever wanted to hurt you. I'm so happy for you and Hunter. I know this is what you've dreamt about your entire life. I was wrong in reacting the way that I did, but you have to understand why I reacted that way. The enclosed CD is something that I made for you. Every word, every note, and everything in it comes from me.  
I've lost so many things in my life, and I would hate it if I lost you too. You don't know this, but my parents passed away when I was 17. I really didn't think that I'd ever be able to feel happy again- until I met you. My mother would sing 'When You Wish Upon a Star' to me when I was young. All I've done is dream about you since the first day I saw you- I can only hope that my wish will come true someday. Good luck Thunderboy.  
Tori~  
  
Blake sat there dumbfounded. He shakily took out the CD and put it in his portable player. He sat back and closed his eyes as he heard her:  
  
'Today I took a walk up the street  
  
And picked a flower and climbed the hill  
  
Above the lake  
  
And secret thoughts were said aloud  
  
We watched the faces in the clouds  
  
Until the clouds had blown away  
  
And were we ever somewhere else  
  
You know, it's hard to say  
  
And I never saw blue like that before  
  
Across the sky  
  
Around the world  
  
You've given me all you have and more  
  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
  
To see the world the way I see it now  
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that  
  
I can't believe a month ago  
  
I was alone, I didn't know you  
  
I hadn't seen or heard you're name  
  
And even now, I'm so amazed  
  
It's like a dream, It's like a rainbow, it's like the rain  
  
And somethings are the way they are  
  
And words just can't explain  
  
Cause I never saw blue like that before  
  
Across the sky  
  
Around the world  
  
You've given me all you have and more  
  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
  
To see the world the way I see it now Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before  
  
And it feels like now,  
  
And it feels always,  
  
And it feels like coming home  
  
I never saw blue like that before  
  
Across the sky  
  
Around the world  
  
You've given me all you have and more  
  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
  
To see the world the way I see it now  
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before  
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that'  
  
Blake heard the song end, but was still in shock. He had tears in his eyes as he heard her sweet melodic voice. All he could do was stare down at the letter. 'I'm a fucking idiot.' He thought. 'She really loves me. Why did I do that to her! I love her so much.' He sat up straight in his seat. 'I will set things right Tori. I will.' 


	4. chapter 3

A girl walked along the sidewalk. Her waist length auburn hair was wrapped in an intricate looking braid that hung down her back. She lifted the piece of paper and looked at the name with her blue eyes.  
'Storm Chargers.' She glanced out ahead of her and saw a colorful yellow building with a large sign on it. She slipped the paper in her pocket and headed that way.  
  
((((())))))  
  
Dustin was in the back when the heard the doorbells ringing. He went out to see a tall girl looking over surfboards. He smiled and walked over.  
"Can I help you?" he asked. The girls turned around with a blinding smile.  
"Yea- maybe you can. I'm looking for Tori Hanson, do you know where I could find her?" Dustin ran his hand through his hair.  
"I'm not really sure where she is to tell you the truth. She's usually here, the beach, or the acad-" he stopped himself mid sentence. He almost said the academy.  
"What?" the girl asked.  
"Nothing. She usually comes in a little later. Do you want me to give her a message or something?"  
"Nah- that's alright. I can just come back later. I really think I'm going to have to buy that board. It's just screaming 'BUY ME!' they both started to laugh. "Well thank you- Oh I'm sorry. Where are my manners? I'm Sarah," she said extending her hand.  
"Dustin," he said responding.  
"Thanks Dustin. I'll be back later." She turned and walked out. Kelly saw her exit and came out.  
"Who was that?" he asked whipping grease off his hands.  
"Some girl named Sarah looking for Tori." Kelly shrugged and they both went back to work.  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
"Okay. Good job today everyone," Tori said trying to catch her breath. She had been training her new students all day. The students bowed and exited. Tori grabbed a water bottle and fell to the ground trying to stretch out her calves. She leaned her arms down and grabbed her toes, pulling them back until she felt her muscles release. She laid down flat on her back and stared up at the clear blue sky. She felt the breezes run over her sweat soaked face, cooling her skin. She closed her eyes and thought about her life up until this point.  
Lothor was gone. She was made a teacher at her beloved Wind Ninja Academy in the element of water. She finally made it to Hawaii, the surfing capital of the world, and surfed the big waves for three weeks. She had even been offered a sponsorship to compete in the pros, but turned it down. She never regretted her choice- she had chosen the life that gave her a reason to get up in the morning. Surfing was something that she loved, but teaching others the way of the ninja was more important. Her ninja training had brought so many things to her. Discipline, respect, honor, peace, friends, a family, Blake-" her eyes shot open. 'No Tori. You can't do this to yourself. He's gone. He's been gone and he's not coming back,' he thought to herself. Their parting was still fresh in her mind. She wondered if he had listened to the song and read the letter. It had been two months since he and Hunter left, and she hadn't heard a word from him. She sighed at the unpleasant memory and forced herself to get up. She grabbed her things and loaded her van. 'I need to surf.'  
  
((((((((((()))))))))))  
  
Sarah paddled out on her board. It was her favorite one, and that was apparent from the noticeable dings and scratches on the top and bottom. She sat looking at the shore, waiting for a wave. She saw her wave and rode it in with skill to the shore. She grabbed her board and headed back to her stuff. She saw a blonde girl in a blue and black wetsuit waxing a board. She smiled and went up to her.  
Tori felt someone approaching her. "Fancy meeting you here," the person said. Tori glanced up from her board and stared the person in the face. After a dew moments Tori's eyes lit up.  
"Sarah? Sarah Williams?! Oh my god!" she said standing up and enveloping her in a hug. She pulled away still in disbelief. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to stay in Maui?" Tori had met Sarah when she visited Hawaii. They cliqued instantly and became fast friends. This was a shock.  
"I needed a change of scenery, so when I got your last letter with those pictures, I figured Blue Bay Harbor would be a nice place to settle."  
"So you're staying?" Sarah nodded her head.  
"Yep- I got a nice little beach house over that way," she said pointing down the beach. Sarah was a very talented surfer and had been sponsored since she was 14. she had quite a bit of money stashed away, but you'd never know it. The two girls picked right up where they had left off.  
  
((((((((()))))))))  
  
Cam was walking through the woods towards the lake by the academy. He stopped suddenly when he saw her practicing with one of the wooden sabers. He crouched down in the bushes and watched her, Laura Chien, going through a beautiful Samurai kata. Laura was one of the few students that had begun training with Cam in the way of the Samurai after they had been released.  
He stared at her fluid motions and sighed. She was the first student, before the rangers came, that paid any attention to him. She moved to Blue Bay from Taiwan and enrolled in the academy when she was 10. She and Cam grew close over the years, and when Lothor attacked and she was captured, they both realized how they truly felt. Cam gathered up the courage and decided to tell her today.  
He was mesmerized by her- her shoulder length black hair tied loosely with a green ribbon, came loose and was flying about her tanned face. She replaced her sword on its sheath and went into a tumbling motion with flips and back handsprings. On the last cycle, she landed on her right foot at an awkward angle, causing her to fall the to ground in pain. Cam emerged from the forest and rushed to her side.  
Laura opened her eyes and saw her hands clutching her ankle. Her breath left her when she saw someone else's hands on top of hers. She smiled weakly when she saw it was Cam.  
"Are you alright?" he asked her shakily. He was staring into her brown eyes causing her to blush. She was very surprised to see him there, but was overjoyed that he was. It took a moment for either one to speak.  
"Yea, I, I think I just landed on it wrong," she said blushing as his hands began to feel her ankle. She smiled at him and felt something inside of her grow. She had grown to love him over the years, and now she was about to tell him. He looked up from her foot and into her eyes. Neither one spoke as their heads were drawn closer together by a force they didn't want to stop. Gently their lips brushed. They both pulled away and smiled. Cam placed his hand behind her head and brought her in for another one, this one more passionate.  
Laura felt her lips on his and felt a total release. All other thoughts were out the window. She wrapped her arms around his neck and felt his going around her waist. They released from the kiss and held each other gasping for air. Laura rested her head on his chest and felt his heartbeat going very fast.  
"Laura," he whispered into her hair. She returned her head upwards to meet his gaze. "I-I---,"  
"Cam- I love you," she said kissing him. Cam's face was on fire. He smiled down at her shining eyes.  
"I love you Laura." They sat in each other's embrace for a while longer until Laura felt her ankle swell.  
"I think I need some ice," she said looking at her injury. Cam smiled and scooped her up in his arms causing her to giggle. They walked back to the academy and got her ankle treated. 


	5. chapter 4

Dustin, Marah, Tori, Cam, and Laura all went with Shane to the bus station. He was leaving for San Diego to train. Tori was thankful that this goodbye was happier than the other one. She gave him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek before he boarded the bus. He waved from the window and drove out of site. As they were walking back, Tori felt sick to her stomach. Marah and Dustin were holding hands, and Laura was on cam's back. She wished Blake was there. Then maybe they could be happy like all their friends.  
She left the others to their own business and headed back to her apartment. She found Sarah sitting on the steps.  
"hey- I was wondering when you'd show up," she said. Tori gave her a small smile.  
"yea- we took Shane to the bus station," she said opening her door.  
"So I take it this 'bon voyage' went better than the last one?" she asked. Tori had told her everything about what happened with Blake, Tori laid down on her couch.  
"You could say that," she said softly. Sarah saw the look of pain in her eyes.  
"Alright! That's it!" she said grabbing Tori's arm.  
"What? What are you doing?" Tori asked surprised.  
"We're going to have a girl day. C'mon!" Tori didn't protest as they ran out the door.  
They were at the mall when they saw someone passing out flyers. Sarah grabbed one and handed it to Tori.  
"Now why would I ever want to go to something like that?" she said handing it back. Sarah took it back and read it aloud.  
"Blue bay Harbor Masquerade Ball- all proceeds to go to the Blue Bay Orphanage. Tori this would be so much fun! Getting all dressed up and wearing a mask and all." Tori gave her a sideways glance.  
"Are you serious?"  
"C'mon. It's for a good cause too. I bet we can get the others to go," she said smiling. Tori got a gleam in her eyes.  
"Alright. But if trip and make an ass of myself because I can't see through the mask I'm going to kill you!" she said laughing.  
"You're on Hanson!"  
  
(((((((((((()))))))))))  
  
Hunter walked into his hotel room to find Blake lying on his bed, eyes closed, listening to a CD with his headphones on. He walked over and pushed him slightly. Blake opened his eyes and turned the CD off.  
"Dude, do you do any besides listen to that? I mean we're in Europe and all you do is sit up here and listen to that." Blake sighed and watched over to the window. He looked out at the city below them. They were in London, as they had been for the past month. All Blake could do was think about Tori and how mean he'd been to her. Hunter threw a letter at him. He took it and read that Shane had left, Dustin and Marah were living together, and Cam was with Laura. There was no mention of Tori in any of it. Blake continued to read Dustin's letter and saw that they were all going to a fundraiser for an orphanage.  
Hunter saw his brother reading it intently. He saw the look of sadness in his eyes as he set it down. "Hunter," Blake said slowly. "I think I want to go home." Hunter went and stood by the window.  
"you know what? I think I do too," Blake shot a look over at his brother.  
"You serious?"  
"Yea I am. I mean they're our family. And yea I love racing, but I just don't think I could stay away." Blake grabbed his brother in a hug.  
"What about our contracts? And Roger?"  
"I actually already talked to him. Dude, we only signed to a development thing. We can go whenever we want." Blake's face lit up.  
'I know what to do. I'll get you back Tor. I'm coming home.  
  
(((((((((()))))))))))  
  
"Marah, why do I have to wear pink?" Laura protested. The girls were all picking out costumes for the evening.  
"Because it goes with your skin tone better than that yellow one did," she said pointing over to Sarah. They all had on Victorian style dresses from a costume shop. Marah had on a gold colored one, Laura in pink and Sarah in yellow. Sarah turned and looked at herself in the mirror. They were at her house.  
"Tori! If we have to wear these things you do too! Come down already!" Sarah cried. Tori made her way down he steps slowly. The others all held their breath. She was absolutely gorgeous in a pale blue gown laced with silver.  
"I've never worn a dress in my life," she said rather shyly.  
"I think you look amazing," Marah said causing her to blush. The girls all stood in front of the mirror and admired themselves.  
"I wonder what the guys will think of their outfits," Laura said. There was a knock on the door. Sarah, feeling somewhat embarrassed answering the door in her get up, went and answered it. She returned with a heart shaped box.  
"Somebody's got a boyfriend," Tori said causing the others to giggle.  
"Yea, looks like someone does," she said handing it to her. Tori didn't know what to say. There was a postal slip with three addresses on it. First hers, then the store, and then it looked like someone had written in Sarah's. "What in the world?" she asked out loud as she upend the box. The inside was filled with blue M&M's, her favorite.  
There was no note or anything with it. "Who's that from?" Marah asked.  
"I have no idea," Tori said still shocked.  
"Do you even like M&M's?" Laura said moving over to see the box.  
"Yea- they're my favorite," she breathed out.  
"And who ever sent you these, must know that too. They even went through the trouble to get all blue ones!" Sarah said. All the girls continued to gush over the gift before a shrill ringing came from Tori's purse.  
She picked up her phone. "Hello?"  
"Tori, it's Kelly. Some delivery guy just came bye a little while ago looking for you. I hope I gave him the right address."  
"Yea Kel. I got it. Did he happen to say who it was from?"  
"No, but he just came back here again with something else." Tori was shocked.  
"From the same person?"  
"That's what he said."  
"Thanks Kelly, I'll be right over." The girls all were wondering what was going on. "Kelly just called and said that there's something else for me at the shop." All the girls erupted in fits of squeals and sighs. Tori changed out of her clothes and bid her friends farewell. "I'll meet you guys tonight!" she cried as she raced for Storm Chargers.  
She ran in breathless and found Kelly sitting in the alcove. "Tori! In here!" she heard her yell. Tori walked in and saw a small blue teddy bear seated on the table.  
"So, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Kelly asked playfully.  
"Only that I have no clue who would be sending me stuff." She picked up the bear and saw that it had a small necklace on it. She took it off and held it in her hands. It was a beaded necklace with alternating blue and silver beads. It was beautiful. At the center of it hung a silver charm in the shape of a whale's tail. She smiled and turned to Kelly.  
"You really don't know where this came from?" Kelly shook her head.  
"I have no clue." Tori left the store with her new gift and returned home. Sarah came by with her dress and left to get ready. Tori sat on her bed looking at the mysterious gifts.  
'Who would be sending my all this?' she thought. 'Maybe Bla-' she stopped herself. 'No, he would never. He doesn't love me. I can only wish,' as she finished her thought a knock came to her door. She cautiously got up and opened it. A man dressed in a suit handed her another box and left without a word. She shut the door and returned to her room. She slowly opened it and found a silver box with a glass top. The top was frosted with lapping waves. It was beautiful. She opened the lid and heard the sweet melody it played. Tears welled up behind her eyes until the spilled over.  
'When you wish upon a star,' she began singing in her head. She placed the box down on her dresser and let it play as she dressed. She had only told four people about her mother singing that to her. Shane, Dustin, Cam, and- Blake. Her heart stopped in her chest.  
Feeling a sudden urgency, she dressed in her gown, placed her mask on and headed to the ball. 


	6. chapter 5

Sarah was walking towards the entrance of the dance, not really watching where she was going. A tall man dressed in black and crimson also was headed that way not looking. He knocked into her sending her down to the ground. The figure leaned down. "You alright?" he asked extending a hand which she took. She straightened her dress out and readjusted her mask.  
"I'm fine thank you," she said. The figure turned and walked away. "What, no I'm sorry I plowed you down?" she asked pissed off. The figure turned back.  
"I think you owe me an apology. You weren't watching where you were going."  
"Neither were you," she said back. They stood toe to toe for a few moments. Sarah was nearly as tall as he was, and she stared into his cold blue eyes. The guy's attention was drawn to a girl walking towards them wearing a blue gown. He looked Sarah right in the eye.  
"We'll finish this later." He ran into the hall.  
"What was that all about?" Tori asked as she approached.  
"I dunno- some asshole knocked me down and said it was my fault!" Tori shook her head.  
"You should really learn how to control your temper," she said laughing. "I got another delivery." Sarah turned and stared at her. Tori told her about the music box and together they talked.  
Dustin and Marah, and Cam and Laura were inside already. Several people were there and were dancing to the beat of the Dj. Tori and Sarah made their way in and the guys all gathered in a small corner.  
"Dude, she's either going to cry or kill us," Dustin said to Cam. He nodded his head in agreement.  
"I just wish they'd show already." As if on cue, two figures emerged from the shadows. They lifted their masks.  
"Hunter, you clean up good," Dustin said giving him a high five.  
"I feel like a complete ass in this get up." He replied. The other agreed. Like their female counterparts, they were wearing Victorian-ish attire. Blake was fidgeting nervously.  
"You're sure you gave that CD to the Dj Cam?"  
"Yes, I did. Don't worry. Like Dustin said, she's either going to love you or kill you on site." Blake tried to laugh, but couldn't. He saw her across the room talking idly with the other girls. She was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen- like Cinderella. He mustered up his courage.  
"Alright- it's time." The guys all went over to the other side of the room and got the girls. Hunter approached Sarah.  
"I'm sorry I ran into you," he said, his face still concealed. "May I have this dance," he asked extending his hand. Tori looked at her and smiled. Sarah accepted and they all headed out, leaving Tori alone.  
The Dj's voice came booming over the system. "Alright ladies and gentleman, we're going to slow things down a little bit with this," he said as he began playing the CD Cam had given him.  
Tori's head shot up as she heard the soft melody begin. It was the  
song she had written for him. Her eyes peeked out from her silver mask  
as she began scanning the room.  
  
"Today I took a walk up the street  
  
And picked a flower and climbed the hill  
  
Above the lake"  
  
She saw a figure approaching her.  
  
"And secret thoughts were said aloud  
  
We watched the faces in the clouds  
  
Until the clouds had blown away "  
  
He extended his hand to her and she accepted. He led her out on the floor.  
  
"And were we ever somewhere else  
  
You know, it's hard to say"  
  
He put one arm around her waist and took her left hand in the other.  
She put her right arm around his shoulders. They moved closer until  
her head rested on his shoulder and together they swayed to the music.  
  
"And I never saw blue like that before  
  
Across the sky  
  
Around the world  
  
You've given me all you have and more"  
  
He took her hand that he held and brought it to his lips.  
  
"And no one else has ever shown me how  
  
To see the world the way I see it now  
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that  
  
I can't believe a month ago  
  
I was alone, I didn't know you  
  
I hadn't seen or heard you're name  
  
And even now, I'm so amazed  
  
It's like a dream, It's like a rainbow, it's like the rain  
  
And somethings are the way they are  
  
And words just can't explain  
  
Cause I never saw blue like that before  
  
Across the sky  
  
Around the world  
  
You've given me all you have and more  
  
And no one else has ever shown me how  
  
To see the world the way I see it now  
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before  
  
And it feels like now,  
  
And it feels always,  
  
And it feels like coming home"  
  
She raised her head and their eyes met. They stopped moving. He  
removed his mask and then hers. She had tears in her eyes as he took  
her cheek in his palm. He brought her in closer and together they  
shared their first kiss- filled with passion and longing.  
  
"I never saw blue like that before  
  
Across the sky  
  
Around the world  
  
You've given me all you have and more"  
  
"I'm so sorry Tor," Blake whispered.  
"I am too," she replied. They met for another tender kiss.  
  
"And no one else has ever shown me how  
  
To see the world the way I see it now  
  
Oh, I, I never saw blue like that before"  
  
"I love you," he said as they pulled away slightly. She rested her forehead on his.  
"I love you." She replied cuddling closer to him.  
  
"Oh, I, I never saw blue like that." 


	7. chapter 6

Sarah looked at the man that she was dancing with. He had nearly run her down in the parking lot and now he was dancing with her? "So do you have a name?" she asked. He smiled and removed his mask.  
"Hunter Bradley, and you are?" he asked. Sarah pulled her mask off and stared him in the eye. "You're Hunter Bradley?" "I see you've heard of me," he said putting his arms around her again. Sarah gave him an odd look that soon changed to one of anger. "Something I said?" he asked. "You're Blake's brother right?" Hunter nodded his head. "Is he here? Cause I'm going to kick the crap out of him." Hunter pushed her back slightly. "Why would you ever want to do that? Come to think of it, who are you?" Sarah's rage calmed and was replaced by slight embarrassment. "I'm Sarah. Sarah Williams." "So you're the famous Sarah Williams I've heard about from the others," he said grinning. "Yea- that's me." There were a few moments of awkward silence before Hunter spoke. "Okay- so why do you feel the need to disembowel my bro? What did he ever do to you?" "It's not what he did to me. It's what he did to," she paused seeing her friend. "Tori." Her eyes went over to where Tori was being held in the arms of a stranger.  
"Who?" she said. Hunter turned back to her.  
Hunter turned his gaze in the direction she was looking and saw Blake and Tori held in each other's arms. "About time," he said.  
"You know that guy?" she asked.  
"Yea- that's Blake." Sarah did a double take. Blake had taken his mask off now as well.  
"That's your brother? But you guys don't look anything alike."  
"We're adopted," he said looking at her. She felt a sudden heat come to her face. "Well, adopted or not, if your bro hurts her again I'll-" she was cut off by Hunter grabbing her tight and spinning her around. He settled her down on the floor.  
"What was that about?" she asked laughing.  
"They need some privacy."  
"But, I don't understand. From what I heard from Tori they had this huge blowup fight and haven't spoken for months."  
"Yea- that's about right. But they go way back. I remember the first time he even saw her he told me that he loved her. I thought he was nuts. But apparently she felt the same way. A fight can't stop something like that," he said looking at them.  
Sarah had to smile as well. They looked so perfect together. She was staring at Hunter as he spoke. She never believed in love at first site, but maybe she would have to change her mind. He was being so kind and sweet to her.  
She turned her head back to him and laid her head on his shoulder. Hunter didn't know what to think. He had a beautiful girl in his arms that he had just met and he was feeling strange. Not a bad strange, more of a butterflies in the stomach kind of feeling. He set his thoughts aside and pulled her closer.  
  
((((((((((((()))))))))))))  
  
The dance ended and the people began pouring out of the hall. Cam and Laura were sitting on a bench away from all the commotion waiting for everyone else.  
"Do you think it worked?" Laura asked resting her head on his shoulder. He kissed her temple.  
"I hope so. If Blake comes out with all his appendages, then I'd say it worked." They both started laughing. Marah and Dustin followed soon after hand in hand. They were all surprised to see Hunter walking out with Sarah on his arm.  
"I see you two have met already," Cam said.  
"When did this happen?" Marah asked.  
"When he knocked me flat on my ass in the parking lot, Sarah said."  
"Smooth as always Hunter," Dustin said. They all turned their attention to the doorway where Blake and Tori came out. They were holding hands and Tori had her head on his shoulder.  
"Now this is more like it," Cam said giving Blake a high five. The other guys joined in.  
"Wait. You guys all knew about this?" Tori asked. They all nodded, grinning like idiots. "If I wasn't so happy I'd kill you all right now," she said smiling. Blake wrapped his arms around her from behind and whispered in her ear.  
"I think I can make you even happier," he said kissing her cheek. Tori closed her eyes and smiled discretely. She turned around and faced him.  
"And just how do you think you're going to do that?" she asked playfully. He pulled her in for a full kiss that was in full view of everyone else.  
"O-k," Dustin said running his hand through his hair. "I think we're going to get going. I really want to get out of this get up."  
"With you bro," Hunter said. Sarah saw her chance.  
"Awe- I think you look cute Hunter. Just like one of those little lawn jockeys. All we need to do is get you a lantern," she said smiling. Hunter shot her a sly smile.  
"We'll see who gets the last laugh Red," he said. The others saw a twinkle in Hunter's eye and knew this would not end anytime soon.  
"I'm with Dustin," Laura said. She and cam and Marah and Dustin left leaving the Bradley's with Tori and Sarah. After hearing about what Blake had done for Tori, Sarah saw him in a new light. She no longer saw him as the guy that hurt her friend, but as the guy who loved her best friend more than anything and would do anything for her.  
"Well, it's been nice meeting you guys, but I really need to get home," Sarah said excusing herself.  
"Do you want a lift?" Hunter offered. Sarah gave Tori a questioning glance.  
"He's a really good driver. He won't kill you," she said winking at Hunter.  
"Alright then, since you offered." They walked off together leaving Tori and Blake alone at last. She wrapped her arms around his waist and he placed his around her tiny frame. She breathed him in- she still remembered his cologne scent. He kissed her forehead, then her cheek, and slowly made his way down her neck.  
"I missed you," she said softly. Tightening her grip around his middle. He brought his head back to hers and kissed her softly.  
"Me too." They met for another small kiss before Tori felt a sharp pain in her back.  
"I really need to get out of this thing," she said motioning to the corset she wore under her dress.  
"I agree," Blake said smiling. She gently pushed away. He stared at her as she turned around causing her dress to twirl. "Although, you look absolutely gorgeous in that." She blushed.  
"Why thank you," she said and curtsied. "You look very handsome as well." He looked down at his outfit and laughed.  
"I only did this for you ya know." She smiled and kissed him.  
"I know. C'mon let's go and, um," she said nervously. "Change." She got out. He smiled, making her knees weak.  
"Alright, but I think it'll be a little difficult getting you home." He said as they were walking towards his vehicle.  
"And why's that?" she asked. Blake stopped and motioned to a blue and silver motorcycle. She smiled and walked over to it. She traced her fingers along the smooth surface.  
"When did you get this?"  
"It was sort of a going away thing from Roger. Hunter got one too." He said sitting on it. Tori's face was full of confusion.  
"Go- going away thing? You mean you?"  
"Yup. Hunter and me both decided that we belonged here with our family." She grabbed him into a tight embrace and covered his face with kisses.  
"I take it than that you're happy?" he asked.  
"Of course I am! But are you sure that's what you want to do? I mean you love racing more than anything."  
"No," he said getting off the bike and putting her on it. "I love you more than anything." He gave her one final kiss before he hopped on and started it. "Hold on." They sped off towards Tori's apartment.  
  
((((((((((((())))))))))))))  
  
"You didn't have to walk me to the door you know," Sarah said as she stood on her porch looking out at the sea.  
"And miss this view? Are you kidding?" he said smiling at her.  
"You into surfing? Or do you mainly stuck to things of that nature," she said pointing to the crimson and silver motorcycle.  
"It's funny- I never really though about doing anything else. My dad used to say that oil ran through my veins." They both started laughing nervously.  
"Well, um, I think I should get inside. I have some things to do tomorrow. You know, need to get well rested and all," she said. Hunter nodded his head.  
"It was nice to meet you Sarah Williams." He said smiling. Sarah felt her stomach flutter when he did that.  
"Nice to meet you too hunter Bradley." Again he nodded and started to leave. Not knowing what made her do it, she called him back.  
"Hunter?" he turned and went right back to her. "Thank you for the ride," she breathed out.  
"You're welcome," he said softly. They stood there- blue eyes looking deeply into one another. They slowly leaned in and kissed. Sarah pulled away and backed up.  
"I'll, uh, see you later?" she asked. He nodded and watched her open the door. "Goodnight," she said giving him one final look and cosing the door. As soon as she closed it she leaned her back against the door and smiled.  
Hunter walked back to his bike. He had a huge smile plastered on his face. 'It's good to be home.' 


	8. chapter 7

The bike came to a halt. Blake got off first and then lifted Tori into his arms.  
"You are not carrying me in there!" she squealed in delight. "Please put me down!" she continued to protest until the reached the door.  
"Alright alright." He said putting her down. She locked his lips with hers as she unlocked the door. They quickly went inside. As soon as the door was closed they were all over each other. She frantically reached for the buttons on his shirt and vest while he tried to undo all the buttons on her dress. After a few tries they both started laughing softly.  
"This is getting us no where," he breathed. Tori gave him a playful smile and took his hand. She led him down to her room. Once inside they took their time undressing. Tori slowly undid every button until his shirt and vest were removed revealing his tanned skin. She traced her index finger along the curves of his upper body. She laid a sweet kiss on his shoulder and felt him turning her around.  
Blake unbuttoned the dress and it fell to the floor. He laid sweet kisses on her shoulders as he unfastened the corset and threw it aside. Tori let out a huge breath,  
"That feels so much better," she said softly. She turned herself back to him. He placed his arms around her back and undid the hook of her bra. Her hands moved down to his pants and she undid the button. He made quick work of the rest of her garments leaving her complete naked. She removed his pants and boxers. They stood there staring at each other's bodies. Tori blushed slightly as Blake walked over to her and placed his hand on her back. His other framed her face.  
"I always knew you'd be the one," he said laying a soft but firm kiss on her lips.  
"Somehow I knew too. The first day I met you I knew," she replied leaning into another kiss. They lay down on the bed and gave themselves to each other. The beautiful pain rushed through her body as he delved deeper into her. His head was buried in her shoulder as they reached their ultimate release. The desire and need they had both been craving for so long had finally been quenched.  
Tori lay there staring at the ceiling completely content. Blake had and arm draped across her chest as his breathing returned to normal. He enveloped her in his arms, never wanting to let her go. She leaned in and placed a feathered kiss on his lips before they drifted off into sleep- together.  
  
((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
The next day Hunter couldn't stop thinking about Sarah. He had only met her the night before, but he just had this urge to see her- to be with her. He drove his bike over to the house and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He walked over to the front window and peered inside- nothing. He turned back feeling discouraged until he saw footprints in the sand leading off towards a group of rocks.  
His curiosity got the better of him, and he followed until they vanished. 'That's weird,' he thought. He climbed up on one of the small boulders and peered around. A little ways off he saw a figure clad in a ninja uniform, very much like his. He crept closer and saw that it was a student from the Thunder Academy, and they were training with a thunder blade like Blake's. He edged closer until he could get a clear view.  
He could tell by the cut of the uniform that the student was female. Her movements were perfect. Hunter was in awe of her when he felt himself slipping. He fell to the ground in clear view of the student. Hunter looked up and caught a set of clear blue eyes peeing out from beneath the hood. The girl looked at him and then streaked off in a flash of white. Hunter threw off his street clothes and revealed his ninja uniform. He placed his hood on and followed.  
  
((((((((((((()))))))))))))))  
  
Marah and Laura were sparring out in the sunlight of the academy. They had been going at it for quite some time now. Not wanting to stop they carried their fight over to where Cam was sitting idly with his laptop cursing to himself.  
"Alright!" Marah cried in exhaustion. "I'm done- thank you- goodnight," she said falling to the ground smiling. Laura laughed at her and thankfully took a break. She glanced over at Cam who was very frustrated with himself. She walked over and sat behind him. She kissed his cheek softly.  
"What's wrong?" she asked looking at the screen.  
"I can't get this stupid thing to do anything I want!" he said pointing to the laptop. "I connected to the mainframe at ops so I could download some of the files for archives, but this stupid machine won't read the coding inscriptions." He set the computer down. Laura looked at him with sympathetic eyes.  
"Let me see," she sat sitting next to him. He handed her the device with a questioning glance. She smiled at him and began typing in some things quicker than Cam could see. After a few minutes she handed it back to him. "There. All set."  
Cam took it and stared at her smiling face in shock. "How did you do that?" She kissed his lips.  
"You're not the only genius around here," she said.  
  
((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))  
  
Blake woke up alone. For a moment he thought it had all been a dream. Glancing around the room proved him otherwise. He was in Tori's room, in her bed, and naked. He smiled and closed his eyes replaying him and Tori making love more than once. His face spread into a huge grin as he remembered how beautiful she had looked the night before- like a bright star, shining just for him. He felt a slight depression on the bed and opened his eyes. Tori was sitting there already dressed with two cups of coffee and a book of some kind.  
He sat up and met her lips tenderly. Tori closed her eyes and savored the moment.  
"Good morning," she said pulling away. She handed him a cup. He took it and sipped.  
"You remembered," he said smiling at her.  
"Four creams one sugar," she said kissing him. She pulled away and licked her lips. "And cinnamon." She smiled. Blake smiled back and saw the necklace he had given her around her neck. He took the charm in his hand lightly.  
"I see you got my little surprise."  
"More like SURPRISES," she emphasized pointing to the music box and box of candy. "Did you really go through all the trouble to find me blue M&M's?" he nodded his head in agreement. "Hunter must have thought you were nuts." He put his drink down and hugged her close.  
"Yeah he did, but I knew you'd like them."  
"I do. I love them all," she said gazing at the music box.  
"None of them even compare to what you gave me," he whispered in her ear sending goose bumps down her spine.  
"That's what I wanted to tell you for so long. I started writing down things about you over our time as rangers and even before you and Hunter revealed yourselves." She said opening the book she held in her hands. She set her coffee down and leafed through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.  
"Here- see that line right there? I wrote that when you and Hunter joined the team." Blake read.  
'I can't believe a month ago I was alone. I didn't know you. I hadn't seen or heard you're name.' He looked up at her passionately. The kiss intensified greatly and Tori began shedding her clothes. Blake helped her and soon they were engaged in another heated love making session.  
  
((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
Hunter raced to find this mystery ninja. He stopped a few feet away from where she was standing. He slowly made his way towards her. Without warning she spun around and her foot connected with his chest. Hunter fell to the ground. The student stood over him with her thunder blade pointed at his chest. Hunter grabbed her leg and she fell to the ground. Hunter got up and straddled her, pinning her arms down. The student struggled underneath Hunter's weight. Mustering all her strength, she forced him off of her. In the process however her hood fell off exposing a long braid of auburn hair. She turned back to Hunter and knocked him over again. She held her blade pointed at his chest. She let out a cry and charged at him.  
"Sarah! Stop!" he cried. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks.  
"How do you know my name?" Hunter removed his hood. "Hunter? What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask you the same question." He replied dusting himself off. They walked and faced each other.  
"You're a thunder ninja?" They both said at the same time causing them to laugh nervously.  
"Oh boy," Hunter said running his fingers through his blonde hair.  
"Looks like we have some things to talk about," she said. 


	9. chapter 8

Dustin walked through the waterfall entrance to the academy and found his love sleeping soundly on the soft earth. She looked so peaceful lying in the sunlight. Even when he thought she had betrayed him, he still loved her. He made his way over to her and sat on the ground admiring the figure before him. He slowly bent down and touched his lips to hers. He felt her respond softly.  
Her eyes fluttered open to see Dustin's beautiful brown orbs staring at her. "Hello," she said sitting up. "Your back early from work."  
"Marah- it's 3:30. I always get out then."  
"It's that late! Oh my gosh! I didn't realize I was out for that long," she said embarrassed. Dustin pulled her in for a tight hug.  
"What were you up to today?" he asked kissing her cheek.  
"Laura and I were sparring."  
"You and Laura? How'd it go? Are you alright?" She shot him a hard glare. Standing up she put her hands on her hips.  
"I am perfectly capable of taking defending of myself Waldo!" he said smiling. Dustin shot up.  
"Oh you're going to pay for that!" he said playfully. Marah screamed with laughter as he chased her through the grounds of the academy. Just as he was about the catch her she stopped and flipped over his head.  
"Missed me!" she cried. She turned off running in the other direction. She stopped when she didn't hear him behind her. "Dustin? Dustin!" she cried turning around. He sprung out of the ground behind her and grabbed her around the middle.  
"I got you," he whispered in her ear, running his lips down her neck.  
"No fair," she said sweetly as she felt her body tingle. He turned her around to face him.  
"I love you ya know that?" he said smiling. She kissed him back.  
"I love you too," she paused. "Waldo!" with that she took off running again with Dustin on her heels.  
  
(((((((((((((())))))))))))))  
  
Laura sat on a green pillow in ops with the laptop while Cam seated nearby in front of the super computer. They were finishing the archives Cam had begun on the Rangers. Laura loved that Cam was including her in this. When she and the other students had been released they all were made aware of who the rangers were and what they had done to save them. Laura wasn't at all surprised that Cam had been chosen. He was so pure and good. She was on her last entry- it was about the samurai amulet and Cam's journey. When she had finished she settled the laptop down and walked over to him.  
Cam felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his shoulders. He turned his head and kissed her cheek. "I'm almost finished here." He said. Laura didn't release her hold on him, but just stood watching him work. When he was finished he turned his seat causing Laura to let go. Cam grabbed her waist and pulled her into his lap. He planted a firm kiss on her lips.  
"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.  
"Anything," he replied. She tried to figure out the best way to put this.  
"Was it hard for you when you went back?" she asked touching where his tattoo was on his arm. Cam sighed and knew what she meant.  
"It was hard to see my mother I guess. I never really knew her. But I'm glad I did get to know her. If only it was for a little time," he said looking at her hand on his arm.  
"What about Lothor?" she asked cautiously.  
"That was just weird in itself. To think that my father and him shared the same DNA structure and yet they were so different is just mind boggling." He paused and smiled a small grin. "But if I never found that out, I never would have known about Marah being my cousin. I guess it was just good to know that I actually had a semi stable family. Apart from the whole, 'my uncle's an evil space ninja' thing, that is." Laura looked very sad.  
"Yeah- it must be great to have your family together." Her family moved back to Taiwan a few years previous, but she decided to stay at the academy and finish her training.  
"Hey," he said raising her head with his hand. "You have family here too. You have Tori, Sarah, Marah, Dustin, Shane, Blake and Hunter- and you have me." He said kissing her forehead. She smiled at him and snuggled closer into his embrace.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"Okay- this is just weird. Blake and I knew EVERYBODY at the academy," Hunter said as he and Sarah walked back to her house.  
"I didn't live at the academy- my parents taught me." He voice grew quiet on the last part. "My father was a thunder blade champion and taught me everything I know. He and Sensei Omino were great friends, and we'd sometimes go to visit."  
"What about the uniform?" he asked glancing at how it hugged her body perfectly.  
"A gift for my birthday from my mother." Again her voice grew soft.  
"Sarah? You alright?" he asked cautiously. Suddenly he saw a tear run down her cheek. "Come here," he said drawing her into his arms. "What happened?"  
She felt the warmth from his body and relaxed a little. "My parents are gone," she breathed softly. "They died about six years ago in a plane accident. This is the last thing they ever gave me." She said referring to her uniform. Hunter pulled her closer as the tears fell freely against his black top.  
"My parents are dead too," he said. Sarah brought her head up to meet his cool eyes.  
"Really?" she asked shakily. Hunter nodded his head slowly. "They passed away when I was nine and Blake was seven. They were thunder ninjas too. Sensei Omino took us in and raised us." Her face softened.  
"So it's always been you and Blake?" she said as they continued walking. Hunter held her hand in his.  
"Basically. Until we came here and met the others." Sarah smiled and thought about her friends and how they had become like a family to her as well. "But wait. If you and Blake lived at the academy then that means that when that Lothor dude attacked you were captured." Hunter stopped dead in his tracks. "How did you know about the school being attacked by Lothor?" "Lee Ann- Sensei's daughter called me when I was in Maui. We were always good friends. That's when I started really training with this," she said twirling her staff. "Just in case the need should arise." Hunter felt his heart beat faster as he saw her spin the staff with ease. "You and Blake should defiantly go at it sometime. He's pretty handy with one of those things." Sarah stopped and faced him. "We'll see," she said. "So you didn't answer my question. Were you captured?" Hunter grew nervous. Should he tell her? She had a right to know- she was a thunder ninja after all. "Yea- we were, but we got out." He said as they reached her house. Hunter picked up his discarded clothes and sat on the porch. "How'd you manage that?" she asked sitting next to him. Hunter gathered up his courage and removed his wrist guard on his left arm. He pulled back the sleeve and turned his inner arm so she could see his tattoo. Sarah's hand flew to her mouth. She remembered seeing the insignia before- the Thunder Rangers, well one of them, bore that symbol.  
"You're a ranger?" she asked breathlessly. Hunter nodded his head. "But how? I mean I had heard from Lee Ann that two of the rangers fought in the style of the academy, but how is that possible?"  
"When the school was attacked Sensei gave the morphers to Blake and I. Then we were captured. Lothor made us think that the other rangers' Sensei killed our parents, so we used our powers against them. We found out later that Lothor killed them." His face fell. Sarah moved over and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. He looked up at her and gave a sympathetic smile. "After that, we joined up with them and we've all been together ever since."  
His last sentence made something click inside her head. She remembered seeing Tori's tattoo. And Shane's and Dustin's, and Cam's as well. She had asked them about them, but they never gave her a straight answer. It all made sense now.  
"So you, Blake, Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Cam were the rangers?" Hunter nodded his head in agreement. "Who else knows about this?"  
"Well, everyone at the academies, that includes Laura- and Marah." She looked a bit hurt.  
"Why didn't she tell me?" she said sadly.  
"Who?" he asked curiously.  
"Tori- she knew I was a thunder ninja. Hell she found my staff in my closet when she went looking for a shirt! I told her everything and she didn't even mention it." Hunter then put his arm around her waist.  
"I'm guessing she didn't tell you because she didn't want to bring up any bad memories about her and my bro. I mean that's how they met, and they weren't in the best shape at the time."  
Sarah nodded her head. "I guess that's why every time I asked her about her tattoo she got all upset," she trailed off.  
"Yeah," Hunter said. She still had her arm around his shoulder and he had his around her waist. "Do you want to go out tonight?" he asked suddenly turning to her. Sarah's eyes met his.  
"Um, sure," she said nervously.  
"I'll pick you up around 8?" he asked. Sarah nodded her head.  
"Great," she said. They both laughed nervously realizing that they had rhymed. Hunter tightened his arm around her waist and leaned in. She met him halfway and they met for a soft kiss.  
Sarah felt her heartbeat increase as she felt his tongue against hers. Hunter felt her arms go around his neck and he put his other around her waist. They were deeply involved when Sarah heard her phone ring from inside. She pulled away.  
"Fuck," she said causing Hunter to laugh lightly. "I have to get that- it could be my sponsor or something."  
She got up and went to the door. "I'll see you tonight," she said disappearing into the house. Hunter put his street clothes on over his uniform and hopped on his bike.  
Sarah picked up the phone and found Tori on the other end.  
"Yea that sounds good. C'mon over. The waves are really pounding," she said looking out her window. She saw hunter on his bike. He pulled a wheelie and drove out of sight.  
"Sorry, Tor- listen we'll talk when you get here." 


	10. chapter 9

"Alright. I'll see you in a bit. Bye." Tori hung up the phone and walked outside to her small balcony where Blake was staring out at the ocean. She put her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder blade.  
"I am so glad to be home. I really missed this," he said looking at the sky. She hugged him tighter and breathed him in. He smelled like her vanilla soap. She laughed and turned him around. "What's so funny?" he asked.  
"You smell like me," she said burying her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. Blake lifted his shirt and smelled.  
"It's a small price to pay for having you in the shower with me," he said kissing her deeply. She parted away.  
"Mmm, now why did you have to do that when you know the waves are calling me away." She said sinking back against her door.  
"It's just to let you know you have something to come home to," he said kissing her neck causing her to shiver. "I see I've hit a weak spot," he grinned.  
"You're so mean," she said going back in the house.  
"Yea but you love me," he said grabbing his vest from the night before.  
"Yes I do," she said kissing his cheek. "Now get out of here before I get the overwhelming urge to jump on you again," she said scooting him out the door.  
"I'll be home changing into some normal clothes," he said as he exited.  
"Love you!" she called after him.  
  
(((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori pulled her van to Sarah's house to find her pacing on the porch. Tori got out, grabbed her board and made her way up the steps.  
"I thought we were going out?" Tori asked setting the board down. Sarah sat in one of the chairs and Tori sat in another. "Sarah, what's going on? Are you alright?" Tori could see a wild look in her eyes- they were sparkling like Tori had never seen before.  
"I'm great!" she exclaimed. Tori smiled at her.  
"Care to share why?"  
"Well, I have a date tonight." Tori's body sat upright.  
"A date? With who? Where are you going? Do I know him?" she asked. Sarah grinned.  
"Hunter." Tori fell out of her seat.  
"Tor you alright?" Sarah asked.  
"Yea- just caught a little off guard. I think it's great!"  
"There's more," Sarah said getting up. Tori nodded her head to continue. "He, um, found out," she said turning to Tori with her staff in her hand.  
"What, um, what did he have to say?" Tori asked nervously, afraid she would have to reveal her secret.  
"He actually was fine with it. He suggested Blake and I spar sometime. He told me how Sensei Omino took him and Blake in after Lothor killed their parents," she said staring at Tori. Tori tried to read her eyes, but couldn't tell if she knew or if she was pissed that Tori hadn't told her.  
"Tor- I know," she said motioning to her arm. Tori turned her arm over to show her tattoo. She looked up at Sarah.  
"Are you pissed I didn't tell you?" she asked cautiously. Sarah sat down next to her and put her hand on her shoulder.  
"I was, but then Hunter explained why you probably didn't want to talk about it. But judging from that little mark on your collarbone, I'd say everything's fine now." Tori glanced down to where her collarbone met her shoulder and sure enough a small bruise was beginning to form.  
"What's so shocking? You've never seen a hickey before?" she joked. "Anyway getting back to you and Hunter- when did he ask you?"  
"Well he caught me sparring and we had a very nice conversation about, well, about everything I guess." Her face began to turn red.  
"I think you did a little more than talking," Tori winked at her. "Whatever- you came here to surf. Let's go," She said grabbing her board and running.  
"Sarah! You're not getting off that easy!" she called running off after her.  
  
(((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
"Look what the cat dragged in," Hunter said as Blake came home. He walked past leaving a trail of vanilla in the air. "Dude you smell (sniff) like Tori." Blake turned to his brother.  
" I know. Great isn't it?" he said as he went into his room.  
"Oh dude, don't get all sappy on me." A few minutes later Blake emerged with his normal clothes on. He was surprised to see Hunter grinning- he knew that look- he had a secret.  
"Alright, what's going on?" he said sitting.  
"I got a date- with Sarah." He said staring off into space. Blake's mouth dropped.  
"Dude, you're a pimp! You've been here like what? Two days and you've already got a date? Way to go bro!" he said grasping his hand. Hunter smiled from ear to ear. "You know Tori told me that she was a lot like you in some ways." Blake said sitting down.  
"Bro- you have NO idea," he replied. Hunter then told Blake about his meeting, and finding out about her ninja training. Blake was cool and calm through the whole thing.  
"Hey, at least I'll have someone to spar with," he said laughing.  
  
((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))  
  
Tori and Sarah were trying to pick out something for her to wear. "You know what I just realized?" Sarah asked putting on a cream colored tank top. "We've never seen each other in "normal" clothes." Tori gave her a sly smile.  
"What about no clothes at all?" Sarah threw a shirt at her. "Geeze Tori just because you're getting some doesn't mean you have to rub it in." The two girls continued to enjoy their girl time until they heard a knock on the door. Sarah went and found Blake with Hunter. Her mouth went dry. Hunter was wearing a red t-shirt and Jeans- he looked so hot in her eyes. Hunter felt his heart jump into his throat. He marveled at the way her top hugged her figure perfectly. Her jeans resting just below her navel exposing her toned stomach. Tori ran in behind Sarah and stopped dead when she saw the two staring at each other. She and Blake exchanged smiles. Sarah snapped out of her trance. "Hey, uh, c'mon in." She led Hunter through the house into the kitchen. Blake stood next to Tori and they watched as Hunter and Sarah tried to make small talk. "Hey Sar! I think we're going to head out. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Tori said as she and Blake left. Hunter took her hand in his and lightly brushed his lips to hers. Sarah felt her cheeks flush with heat. "You look amazing," Hunter whispered in her ear. She bit her bottom lip and stared into his cool blue eyes. "So where do you want to go?" he said as they headed back out to the living room. Sarah sat on the couch and pulled him don with her. "I was thinking maybe we could stay in and watch a movie," she said leaning into his awaiting arms. Hunter agreed and soon they were drifting into sleep while the movie continued to play. Just as Hunter felt his eyelids falling, he pulled her up to him and kissed her awaiting lips. Sarah was also falling asleep, but was soon very wide-awake as she felt Hunter's tongue against hers. After a few minute Sarah pulled away slightly. "I may have to keep you around now," she said smiling. Hunter kissed her again. "I think I can arrange that." They fell back into each other; finally filling a void in their lives that had long been empty.  
  
(((((((((((())))))))))))))  
  
A few months had passed and Christmas was right around the corner. Everyone agreed that they would meet and Sarah, and now Hunter's house. Blake was beside himself. Hunter tried to calm his nerves, but it wasn't working.  
"I don't know how to do this. Should I do the whole down on one knee thing, or should it be spur of the moment? Dude I have no idea!" he shouted in frustration. Hunter sat next to his little brother.  
"Did you talk to Dustin and Cam? I mean I'm sure they're going through the same thing." Cam, Dustin, and Blake had all decided to propose on Christmas Eve. Hunter knew he loved Sarah, he had told her a million times over since they moved in together, but he wasn't ready. Not yet.  
"Yea- Dustin's doing the whole traditional thing, and Cam- well, I think Cam's just going to spring it on Laura." He twirled the ring in his right hand. It was perfect for Tori. A single diamond in the center- a little over 2 carats, with alternating tiny blue topaz and sapphires set into the silver band.  
"I can't believe you sold your bike to get that," Hunter mused looking at his brother. Blake gave him a small smile.  
"I know- but this is more important. Tori's everything to me."  
"I know dude. I'm sure when the time is right you'll know what to do."  
  
(((((((((())))))))))  
  
Christmas Eve came at last. Dustin got down on one knee and presented Marah with a beautiful gold ring with a brilliant diamond in the center.  
"Will you marry me?" he asked- though he saw the answer in her eyes.  
"Yes!" she said covering his mouth with hers.  
  
(())  
  
Laura and Cam were getting ready to head in and see Sensei when cam pulled her aside and gave her a long love filled kiss. Laura pulled back a bit surprised. Cam looked into her brown eyes and felt his heart melt. Without a word he dropped to his knee and held up an emerald ring set in white gold.  
"Laura Chien, I love you. Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" Cam got out. Laura's hands flew to her mouth. Tears began to gather behind her eyes. She couldn't speak, but she nodded her head with a huge smile on her face. Cam slipped the ring on her finger and embraced her in a tight squeeze.  
  
(())  
  
Tori and Blake sat on the beach staring out at the ocean. They had some time before Sarah and Hunter would be coming over. Tori put her head on his shoulder. She could feel him tense a little whenever she touched him.  
"Blake? You alright?" she asked touching his face. He gave her a fake smile.  
"Yea- I'm fine," he said lying through his teeth. He could feel the ring in his pants pocket. He had to do this. Tori stood up.  
"And you say I'm a bad lire," Blake stood up and faced her.  
"I don't know- I guess I'm just thinking too much." Tori smirked at him.  
"Well that's a first." Blake smiled at her.  
"Alright Blondie, that's it," he said as he took off after her. They were both laughing as they ran down the sand. "C'mon Thunderboy, you can catch me!" she said mockingly. Blake did catch up with her and tackled her to the ground. They both were laughing as they tumbled in the sand until Blake found himself on top of her looking into her blue eyes. 'Well, it's now or never,' he thought. "Marry me," he said breathlessly. Tori stopped laughing and looked at him. She could see the excitement and love in his eyes. "Are you serious?!" she asked excitedly. Blake reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. "I've never been more serious in my life. I love you Victoria Hanson, and I want to love you for the rest of my life and beyond that." He said as he found her left hand. Tori leaned her face up to his and captured his lips in a searing kiss that left her body numb. She felt the cool silver rest on her finger as she opened her eyes again. "Can I take that as a yes?" Blake asked smiling. "Yes Yes Yes!" she cried. 


	11. chapter 10

"Hunter! They're going to be here any minute!" Sarah called to Hunter. It was Christmas, and for the first time in years Sarah actually had someone to share it with. Hunter was a little miffed by the fact that he wasn't with Blake on Christmas morning. He remembered waking up when they were little and their mom had hot chocolate waiting for them the second they got up. They would then rip through heir gifts and then their whole family would sit down and watch "Santa Clause is coming to Town." After their parents were killed, Hunter tried his best to keep up with this tradition, but this year he knew would be very different- as would the years to come. They each had their own lives now.  
"Hunter? Did you hear me?" she said a little softer seeing the look of sadness in his eyes. She kissed him lightly on the lips.  
"Yea. I was just thinking about how this is me and Blake's first Christmas morning without each other." She gave him a sweet smile and kissed him again.  
"I know how hard it must be for you guys, but he'll be here in a few. I can't wait to se Tori's ring! It took all the will power I had not to tell her about it." That was one thing Hunter loved about her- she acted all cool and collected, but inside she was like a little kid.  
Hunter got a devilish look in his eyes. "Funny you should mention that. I was with Blake when he picked it out, and-" he pulled a small box out of his pocket and handed it to her. "I saw this." She opened the box and found a ruby pendant on a silver chain.  
"Oh my god- Hunter. It's beautiful." She said. Hunter took it out of the box and put it on her. He kissed her neck and turned her around.  
"I love you Sarah," he kissed her lips. "Merry Christmas." She crushed her lips into his.  
"I love you too Hunter." They heard a soft tapping on the door and released each other. Sarah opened the door to find Tori and Blake. They came in and the girls immediately were gushing over their jewelry. Hunter looked around, and saw Blake in the kitchen doing something. The younger of the Bradley's came out with four mugs. He set them down on the table and handed one to Hunter.  
"Merry Christmas bro," Blake said handing him a mug. Hunter looked- it was hot chocolate. Hunter had small smile on his face. He hugged his little brother.  
"Thanks Blake." The girls were enjoying the happy scene. Tori got up from her seat and handed Hunter a gift.  
"Open it," she said. Hunter opened the package and found a DVD.  
"You guys didn't have to do this," Hunter said as he showed Sarah- 'Santa Clause is Coming to Town.'  
"Sure we did- we're family right?" Tori asked smiling. Hunter reached over and gave her a hug. They heard knocking again and soon Marah and Dustin, and Laura and Cam were all there. The majority of the morning was spent talking about weddings and what not, until they heard another knock on the door.  
"Who could that be?" Sarah asked getting up.  
"I'll get it Sar," Tori said going to the door. She opened the door and saw a figure clad in red. "Shane!" she screamed jumping into his arms. Shane let his bags fall to the ground and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Merry Christmas everybody!" he said as they made their way into the house.  
"Dude! This is like the best gift ever!" Dustin said as he embraced his best friend. "How long are you home for?"  
Shane sat down next to Hunter. "Until New Year's Day. My scout said that I'm looking good for a sponsorship when I get back."  
"Shane that's great!" Laura said to her old classmate. Shane caught the sparkling gem on her finger. Upon closer investigation, he saw that Tori and Marah had rings too.  
"Alright- so who's getting hitched first?" he said laughing. Once again the girls were all talking about weddings, causing the guys to shrug and laugh.  
"Blake man, I was wondering when you'd come to your senses and ask her," Shane said hitting his knee. Blake smiled and looked at Tori. She really wasn't much of a 'girly girl' but she enjoyed talking about the dresses and stuff. She gave him a smile that made Blake's stomach flutter.  
"I know right?" he said laughing.  
"Well, you have to tell me when the big day is. Tori's like my sister and I'd hate to miss it." Tori's ears perked up. She excused herself from the other girls and sat on Blake's lap. He kissed her cheek.  
"Tor- I'm so happy for you," Shane said sweetly. "I was just telling your fiancé here that you better invite me." Tori looked at Blake and somehow they knew what the other was thinking. With a slow nod Tori revealed their plan.  
"Oh you'll be here," she said.  
"What do you mean?" he asked. By now everyone was drawn to the happy couple in blue.  
"Well, all of our family's here, so why wait?" Blake said to the surprise of everyone.  
"Sensei can perform the ceremony," Tori said.  
"And you all will be here," Blake finished for her. The room was silent for a few seconds before it erupted with happiness. Blake looked up at her and they met for a slow gentle kiss.  
  
((((((())))))))  
  
Four days later everything was set. It was a whirlwind experience, but it was just what they had always wanted. Their friends and family only in a small ceremony on the beach.  
Sarah, Marah, and Laura all stood on Sensei's right. They all were wearing different sundresses, but they were all in sky blue. Blake, Hunter, Cam, and Dustin stood on Sensei's left- all waiting for Tori and Shane to make their way towards them.  
"You ready Tor?" Shane asked. She simply nodded her head. It was amazing that in four days she and the other girls had managed to find a wedding dress. Tori's gown was a two-piece. It was an off white strapless number that hugged her every asset perfectly. Blake felt his heart increase in speed when he saw her walking towards him with Shane. She held a bouquet of white and blue roses all tied with a navy ribbon. Her hair was half up, with her wavy locks falling over her shoulders.  
Tori saw Blake standing there in his navy suit. She had never seen him like that before, and she fought the urge to cry for joy when they finally met. Shane handed her hand to Blake and kissed her on the cheek before taking his place next to Dustin. Sensei began.  
"Do you both come here freely of your own will?"  
"We do," they said in unison.  
"Please face each other and join left hands." He said. They turned to each other and Blake saw that a tear had escaped Tori's eye. He reached up and gently brushed it aside causing Tori to laugh slightly.  
"Do you Blake Bradley take Victoria Hanson to be your wife?"  
"I do."  
"Do you Victoria Hanson take Blake Bradley to be your husband?"  
"I do." Sensei then called for the rings. Hunter handed Blake Tori's, and Sarah handed Tori Blake's.  
"Rings are a symbol of a never ending journey." At this Tori and Blake slipped the rings on one another. "May your love prove like these rings- a never ending bond that cannot be broken," Sensei said. In keeping with the ninja traditions Sensei then called for them to clasp left arms. Sensei placed his hand over where their arms met and said a silent blessing. He opened his eyes and looked at his students.  
"By the power given to me by the ancient ninjas of this world, I am pleased to announce that you are wed."  
Tori looked at Blake and their faces lit up with joy. He pulled her for a heated kiss to which everyone cheered.  
  
Later that night Tori and Blake found them selves in their same apartment, but it was somehow different. They were married now, and knew that they would be together forever. Sarah and Hunter made sure that everything was perfect for them when they arrived home. There were candles lit in their bedroom as well as a few other goodies from their friends.  
They made quick work of their clothing and laid down on the bed. They had made love innumerable times, but this time was special. This was their first time as husband and wife. Tori took her time driving him mad with her touch. She traced every inch of him with her fingers and then her mouth. Blake knew her weaknesses and worked on her neck, causing her to let out sweet sounds of pleasure. His hands were roaming her body, lingering on her breasts and inner thighs. Tori could feel the desire building up inside of her, until she couldn't take it anymore.  
He entered her with one quick thrust that was met by her hips moving up to accept him. They continued on at a fevered pace until Tori felt her release which was soon followed by Blake's.  
Tori rested her head on his chest and could hear his steady heartbeat. He ran his hand up and down her back, almost lulling her to sleep. He kissed the crown of her head.  
"Goodnight Mrs. Bradley."  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
"This is great!" Dustin cried. It was late spring when Dustin got the news from Kelly. She was putting together her own racing team and she wanted Blake, Hunter, and Dustin to be riders. They wouldn't be traveling far, and they would be able to keep their jobs at the store as well. Everything was perfect in Blue Bay Harbor. Shane had been signed to a sponsor, Tori and Blake bought a house, Cam and Laura were married, and Dustin and Marah were preparing for their wedding.  
Hunter found out about his new racing job and immediately went to find Sarah. He knew it was the right time to ask her. He had decided shortly after Cam's wedding that he would ask Sarah to be his wife. He went home that night to the house they shared and found her asleep on the couch.  
  
He made his way over to her and sat on the floor so he was eye level with her. A stray piece of her auburn hair was hanging down in her face and he brushed it away. "Sarah," he whispered. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled sleepily at him. Hunter took out a ruby ring set in white gold and presented it to her.  
"Will you marry me?" he whispered. Her eyes shot open and she sat upright.  
"Wh- what did you just say?" she asked in disbelief.  
"I said," he grabbed her left hand. "Will you marry me?" Sarah sat there in shock for a few seconds before she answered.  
"Of course I will!" she cried throwing her arms around him sending him to the floor. They met in a passionate kiss as Hunter slid the ring onto her finger.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
Blake opened the door to his house and heard music coming from the den. He rounded the corner and saw Tori seated at their piano that had been a gift from Sensei. The sun shone brightly on her as her fingers gently flew across the keys. He heard her humming softly. Blake entered the room and sat next to her on the bench. She stopped and turned her head to him. He placed his hand on her face and felt her velvet lips on his.  
They pulled away, but he kept his hand on her cheek, running his thumb along her jaw line. Her eyes closed and she smiled as she felt his hand on her skin.  
"I am so incredibly happy," she breathed out opening her eyes. Blake smiled at her. He took her hand in his and placed them over his heart. Tori began to laugh slightly.  
"It's beating so fast." He kissed her again on the lips.  
"It beats only for you. You have my heart Tor and you always will." Their lips met in a long, tender kiss that caused both their hearts to beat at the same pace- two hearts that once were lost, now were found.  
  
THE END  
  
((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
AN: there will be another part, maybe two, that will continue this story if there are enough requests for it. Thanks!!! 


End file.
